Magizoologist-in-Training
by AspiringAuthorInTraining
Summary: Reyna can't interpret the new feelings she has for her boss and friend Newt Scamander. With growing support for Grindelwald, can they find Credence before the others? Set in FBAWTWT: Crimes of Grindelwald
1. Chapter 1

"I told you to go back to bed Reyna."

"And I told you that you can't make me." She retorted, instead paying attention to the Kelpie habitat in front of her.

"I don't want you to get your hand bitten off too." He stopped her feeding, making her look clearly at him. Bunty had left early for the day after she tried feeding the Kelpie by herself.

"You know I'm his favorite." She looked at him pointed. "If anything, I should be worried about him biting your hand off." And before he could utter another word, she took off her long cardigan, leaving her in a tank top and slacks. Newt turned around blushing, and failed to stop her from plunging into the water.

He remembered the day he met her for the first time. Strands of her hair stuck out from her pony tail as she approached him out of breath. Half of her face was covered in a large scarf, and the other half was pink from the harsh winter winds. They had communicated through owls before, but it was the first time they met face to face. She had persistently asked the magizoologist, hoping to assist him in caring for the animals and learning about the different magic species on the way. She was very interested in the care of magical creatures and who better to learn from than Newton Scamander himself. It didn't hurt to have Professor Dumbledore to owl him a letter of recommendation for her. After months of letters back and forth, Newt finally agreed to take her on as his assistant and arranged to meet at his next stop after New York.

They eventually returned back to London, where Newt was immediately given notice of his travel ban. But it wasn't too hard for the pair, as they had rescued many creatures on their travels and spent most of the day caring for them.

With so much time spent together, they became close friends. Newt wasn't sure what kind of person, other than persistent, Reyna was, and he was happy to have found out she was more of a homebody like him. Although, he did think she was much more stubborn than he was.

And with their close friendship and the help of the very descriptive wizard papers, Reyna knew pretty well what had transpired in New York. Newt regretted going into detail about the events because of her constant teasing about Tina and him, once she found out his feelings for the auror. What Newt hadn't noticed, was that the teasing had gradually stopped to the point he was the first one to bring up the topic of the auror.

Returning from his thoughts, Newt walked up the set of stairs to see the kelpie neighing contently and rub up against Reyna's wet frame. She threw him a thankful smile as he cast a drying spell on her clothes.

"So, any exciting news? " She asked, petting the kelpie with adoration. "Did the meeting with the council go well? Did they repeal your travel ban?"

"Credence is alive." He responded, making her pause. Newt had told her he had a feeling they were wanting to talk to him again about the events in New York.

"Where is he? I thought he died after New York." Her brows furrowed in confusion, slightly worried.

"He's in Paris apparently, trying to find his family. And they wanted me to find and kill him." He fisted tightly around the bucket he was holding, out of frustration.

Reyna couldn't understand the Ministry. Yes, Credence may be dangerous, but it was because of Grindelwald and his manipulation on the boy. And since Credence did not choose the path of destruction and wasn't 'evil', the Ministry would be asking Newt to take an innocent life.

The kelpie, satisfied at her petting, neighed happily at Reyna before diving back into the depths of its water. Absentmindedly she she started out into the water, asking, "Why are they trying to kill the poor boy, and why ask you out of all people? Your response should be obvious, no?."

Newt had wondered the same thing coming back from the meeting. "Well, my brother thought having the council ask me in person would change my mind somehow." He then thought back to Leta. Perhaps his brother also thought her presence could persuade him.

"So how is she?" she mumbled, trying to sound nonchalant. She wasn't sure what her feelings were to the man in front of her, yet. After the news of the travel ban, and living in the same house (different beds of course), she wasn't too keen on bringing up Tina or Leta. Not that she had ill feelings towards them, but the look on Newt's face when she brought up either name began to bring her mood down.

"I suppose she's doing well." She winced at his voice laced with small sadness. Newt didn't delve deep into his friendship with his soon to be sister-in-law, back at Hogwarts, but it wasn't hard to figure out the details of the parts unspoken.

Personally, she didn't know the woman well enough to have an opinion. But if she were to form one, based on the anecdotes from Newt and the recent engagement in the papers, she wasn't too fond of the Lestrange. She imagined that Leta knew of Newt's feelings for her, and in turn she probably had feelings for him as well. And if both were to be true, it wasn't the smartest decision to be engaged to his brother. But she was just an outsider looking in on their complicated relationship. Newt didn't need to have her two cents on the matter.

Newt's following words were brought to her attention "-was being followed."

"Wait, what? Why would they? You already turned down their generous offer." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well, perhaps it had to do with the impromptu meeting with Dumbledore. He would like for me to go as well, although for an entirely different reason. He wants me to go save Credence."

Her ears perked up at the mention of Dumbledore. "You have to go then. You have Professor Dumbledore's stamp of approval." She paused before adding, "And as your right-hand woman, I obviously have to go along with you!" She exclaimed, her mind already wandering off, making a list of what needed to be done before they could leave.

"Reyna, I can't go. And you definitely are not going." He returned back to counting all the baby nifflers to make sure none of them had escaped again.

"And why not? A ban has never stopped you before." Crossing her arms over her chest she stood in objection to Newt's response.

"I don't choose sides. If I were to go to Paris, I would have to eventually choose a side. I cannot do that."

"Newt, I love that you like to remain neutral and be a peacekeeper. But we can't just do nothing!" She raised her voice a little at him, getting worked up at his explanation. "One side wants to eradicate him. The other wants to use him as a pawn. Going to Paris and trying to save Credence is not choosing either side. We have the opportunity to stop this right now, and I, for one, can't do nothing. If we don't, people are going to die." Newt shook his head at her logic.

But before it could turn into a huge dispute in front of the niffler cage, a crash sounded upstairs and both looked to each other in confusion.

"Were you expecting someone?" she asked.

"Not at all."

*(A/N: I wrote this story as a fanfic with an oc rather than an imagine. So if it sounds a little weird in places it might just be that I just went through the story and replaced my oc's name is Reyna. Also, let me know if you want the next part! Idk if anyone reads my stuff so.)


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna stood by the dining table in silence, as the short, blonde-haired woman she had just met, flew out the door. Her (kidnapped?) fiancee shortly chased after her, leaving Newt to pick up something off the floor that had fallen out of Queenie's suitcase.

Reyna stood in shock trying to process what exactly had happened. Queenie seemed completely different from what she had expected, based on Newt's previous description of her in New York.

"She's in Paris." Newt whispered.

Reyna was pulled from her thoughts. "Who's in Paris?"

"Tina."

Newt ran hurriedly down the stairs, packing his small, enchanted suitcase. He ran frantically around the room mumbling to himself before noticing Reyna had joined him downstairs.

"Reyna, I need you to watch the creatures while I'm gone."

"Wait, wait, wait!" She grabbed Newt's arm, stopping his frantic packing. "I'm coming with. Bunty can handle things for a bit."

"I can't take you. It's too dangerous."

Her brows furrowed at his refusal.

"Wait, so it's alright for you to go by yourself, but it's too dangerous for me?" She crossed her arms in defense.

"No, th-that's not what I meant." He fidgeted with his fingers trying to clear up the situation. "I don't want to put you in danger. This is something I need to do alone."

"I can handle myself, Newton." He flinched at her use of his first name. She only used his actual name when she was angry. "And what about Mr. Kowalski?"

He had returned to the flat alone drenched from the rain.

"If he's going then I'm going as well." She huffed, glaring at Newt.

"B-but he-"

"Let the lady go Newt!" Jacob interrupted, trying to diffuse the tension. "She'll be more helpful than I will and she seems like she can handle her own." He winked obviously at her, in camaraderie. "And you can just call me Jacob, m'am.

Newt shook his head in disbelief. Meanwhile, Reyna's face lit up at his helping words.

"I like him." She looked at Newt's exasperated face. "Two against one. Looks like I'm in. Also, you can call me Reyna." She patted Jacob's back thanking him for his help before rushing off to write a note for Bunty. Newt sighed, staring at her retreated figure, before returning back to packing his own things.

"Follow the stranger you said. There's nothing suspicious about him you said. I'm just being paranoid you said!"

Reyna was currently glaring at Newton Scamander.

The three, now four were currently stuck in cell, wandless, with their jailer knocked out on the floor. She warned him not to blindly trust the stranger, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere with convenient knowledge of the missing auror. But did he listen? No. If he did, they wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

Jacob was trying to calm her down, while trying to calm himself as well. But Newt didn't even give her a glance, with his eyes only of the now found auror.

"Why did you come here Mr. Scamander?" The words pierced through the thick tension in the air.

Reyna rolled her eyes. She had just met Tina, and she was being very petty at the moment. They were in a sticky, possibly deadly, situation and here this lady was focused on making sure it was known that she was mad at Newt.

Newt had praised the woman to Reyna multiple times, with every description paired with his love-sick eyes. But Tina didn't seem to live up to her expectations of the intelligent and rational auror she had heard of from her friend. Being the first to be captured and being petty in this scenario was certainly not helping her first impression of the auror either.

"T-Tina, I-" Newt wasn't sure why the auror was being short with him. And he could see Reyna rolling her eyes behind Tina, seemingly a little irritated. He was not comfortable having two women mad at him. And he felt already guilty about putting Reyna in this dangerous situation, that could have been prevented if he had just listened to her suspicions to begin with. He was too focused on finding his friend(?) at the moment to have a rational mindset.

Finding him a lost cause, Reyna walked towards the door, trying to figure out how to open it without her wand. A simple 'alohomora' spell would have solved the whole situation.

Just then, an idea popped into her head. She had been experimenting with wandless magic for a bit, and no time like the present to practice it. Worst that could happen was it not working, right?

"Alohomora." She whispered. Nothing.

"Alohomora." She tried again. Nothing.

"Alohomora." She tried with more emphasis, frustration threatening to bubble up. Then, a small 'click' came from the lock.

Reyna's eyes widened. She paused for a bit, trying to grasp the current progression of the situation, before pushing on the door, with some skepticism. It creaked slightly open, to her fascination. The noise failed to garner the other's attention, thankfully.

Wandless magic was not a common thing in the wizarding world. Most of the population didn't even know it was possible. And she only knew because of some heavy reading she had done in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library secretly. She probably could have told Newt, but she wasn't too happy with him right now to share that information.

"Are you going to stand there waiting for the man to wake up?." She asked, turning their attention to her. "You can finish your lovers' spat later."

"How did you open the door?" Tina asked, her eyes furrowed.

"Um…it was open?" Reyna suggested. "I guess he forgot to lock it before passing out. Ha ha." She laughed weakly. Reyna hoped they bought the lie.

The auror stared at her and Newt with furrowed brows, before pushing past her to grab her wand from the man passed out on the floor.

"How rude." Reyna muttered under her breath before following the others out.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna felt disappointment at Newt, who was currently longingly glancing at Tina, as she tended to their captor

"Well, I'll let you two catch up." She tried mustering up happily, and quickly fled to the next room. They probably didn't hear her anyways, with their silent glancing contest.

Trying to distract herself from the uncomfortable situation, she glanced around the space filled with alchemy equipment, and the noticeable initials 'NF' on the sides of the books. The initials seemed familiar.

"Hello." A small voice sounded right next to her. She jumped, startled by the white figure that appeared next to her. The others in the adjoining room hadn't noticed the new addition to the room, yet.

The elderly man was so pale and frail, that she could have mistook him for a ghost

"I'm so sorry, sir. We thought the building was unoccupied and didn't have anywhere else to go. Terribly sorry." She apologized profusely. However, the old man in white didn't indicate any sign of anger.

"Nonsense dear. I was expecting your arrival." He replied with a knowing smile.

"Me?" Reyna questioned, genuinely confused. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Nicholas Flamel, at your service." He introduced, bowing slightly.

Reyna knew that name. Though, who didn't. He was the most renowned alchemist of their time, if not of all time. Even muggles knew of him.

But his last sentence caught her attention.

"Reyna Verita, sir. It's an honor to meet you." She replied, shaking his frail hand."Um, what did you mean about expecting us?"

"You. I was expecting you." He replied, pointing at her. "My dear, you have great power inside that you will harness in the near future. But before that can happen, a time will come when you must make a choice. And the right choice may not be the correct choice."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Flamel only offered her a small, sympathetic smile. "Just remember, the right choice may not always be the correct choice."

But before she could ask him to clarify, he waddled over to Jacob, who was about to stick his hand in one of the beakers containing a dark liquid. Reyna couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Jacob screaming at the sight of the alchemist.

Returning back to her thoughts, she couldn't come to any conclusion. Nothing made sense. She felt even more confused after her conversation with Flamel. More importantly, she had no idea why she was feeling so uncomfortable seeing Newt with Tina. Would it really have been better for her to stay back in London? How could the right choice be the wrong choice? Why was she so concerned about Newt's feelings for Tina all of a sudden? Why was she so annoyed with Tina? The thoughts raced around her head, stressing her out even more. She tried focusing on her previous conversation but her mind kept returning to her friend and the auror.

Reyna wanted to talk to Newt. Talking with him always helped her calm down. But as she looked back into the other room and saw a glimpse of his face, a familiar pang hit her heart.

Merlin, she was jealous! (Rowena would have been disappointed with how long it took her to figure that out.)

Reyna was in love with her best friend, Newt Scamander.

All the signs had been there. Her silent stares when he was occupied with tending to the Mooncalves. The secret blushes she hid when he wrapped his arms around her for apparating.

The room felt suffocating the more she thought. She couldn't tear her eyes off of the man, who hadn't given her a second glance since arriving in Paris. Rowena, was she irritated with Tina because she was jealous that Newt didn't give her the time of day anymore? Sure, she didn't think Tina and her would be the best friends. But would she have felt so annoyed with her if it weren't for Newt?

A faint crash from outside grabbed her out of her scrambled thoughts. Seeing as Newt was too preoccupied, Jacob was conversing with Flamel, and she didn't have any desire to talk to Tina at the moment, she raced out the door, without notice, to see the commotion.

Down the street, pieces of wood and rubble spiraled in and out on the edge of a house. Even more frightening, in the middle of it all was a threatening dark mass, steadily increasing in size.

"Obscurial!"

It had to be Credence! Gasping, Reyna ran back up the steps, stopping just as she touched the door handle. From the small window, she could see Tina and Newt conversing. Newt had only come for Tina, so what would he do if he found Credence? And Tina was an auror, employed under the MACUSA. Reyna knew what the British ministry officials planned to do if they found Credence. Would the American ministry officials be any different, based on what they believed happened in New York? Even if Tina was an exception, it would be risky having someone from either Ministry know. And Newt probably wouldn't do anything to stop Tina, with his 'no taking sides' rule.

She had to go alone. She needed to find Credence before someone else got to him first. And time was of the essence. The chaos happening could have easily been seen by one of Grindelwald's followers, if not himself.

Determined, she turned away from the door and ran to the direction of the chaos.

Besides, with Tina there, Newt wouldn't even notice she was gone anyways.

*(A/N): This was actually just a long one-shot I made right after watching FBAWTFT: CoG. But I decided to make it longer because I love angst lol. Also I did not know that Nicholas Flamel was an actual person until now. The more you know.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

Chaos. The roof was nonexistent; it was basically one big skylight. Floorboards were ripped from the ground, in disarray. The floor groaned with each step, threatening to drop her through it.

"Credence?" Her hand tightened over her wand in fear. "I'm here to help! I promise," she yelled.

Two figures stood on the edge of the rubble, emerging from the settling dust.

"Don't come closer."

She immediately halted her steps, raising her hands up in the air, in surrender.

"You don't know who I am, but I know you. And I want to help you," she said, trying to steady her shaking voice. One misstep and he could kill her.

A beautiful asian woman in blue was wrapped around his arm, mirroring the fear on her face.

"Bad people are looking for you, and I want to keep you safe and alive," she continued. She didn't attempt to move closer, in fear he would feel threatened and give into his obscurial side again.

"And why should I trust you? Every time I trust a wizard, they hurt me."

Reyna could hear the fear and hurt in his words. This boy was only trying to survive, and people were trying to use him as a pawn in their schemes to acquire power.

"I promise I don't have any ill intentions. I know you don't trust me but _please_, trust me. I want to keep you safe." She pleaded, her eyes trying to convey her sincerity.

"Credence," the woman placed a hand on his cheek. "I believe her."

Reyna remained silent, not wanting either of them reconsider. After a few moments, the pair walked through the rubble, closer to her; but still with caution in their step.

Sighing in relief, she put her sore arms down shakily. "I'm Reyna. A friend." She smiled.

"Nagini." The woman smiled faintly back.

"Before we talk about anything, we should get out of here." She took a hold of their hands, apparating out of the scene.

"Reyna."

No response.

"Reyna?" he tried again.

Jacob's head popped out of the nearby doorway. "Uh, I think she left a while ago?"

Where had she gone? It was dangerous for any wizard to be alone at a time like this. She wasn't even familiar with the area to know how to get back, if she got lost.

Guilt creeped up in him, realizing that he had been so focused on Tina, that he hadn't realized his friend had been gone all this time. She was in this mess because of him.

"Mr. Scamander, we need to leave now. Your friend probably left to get some food or something. She'll be back." Tina continued her formalities with Newt, but ended her sentence with a sense of urgency. They needed to leave now or it could be too late.

"But Reyna-"

"You can stay here, then. I need to go," Tina cut him off. She did not have the time to wait for his missing friend, when the fate of the wizarding world was in danger.

"No, I'll go." He paused, looking around the room, as if she was hiding somewhere inside. "L-let's go."

Reyna would come back. She wouldn't have wandered far off; probably just stepped out for some air. At least, that was what Newt was telling himself. He couldn't shake off the guilt of leaving without knowing where she was, but Tina needed his help.

"Jacob, tell Reyna we'll be back soon. Just stay here for now."

Jacob looked back at the unconscious man, his unease evident on his face. "There's not gonna be anymore of those parasite looking things, are there?" HIs fearful question was lost in the sound of the door shutting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you come with us?" Credence asked.

"Of course," she hoped her voice hadn't faltered.

Credence wanted to meet Grindelwald, who potentially held the key to his true heritage. Nagini was hesitant, upon learning that the wizard had manipulated her friend in America.

Reyna wasn't sure what to think. She wouldn't be able to take on the wizard, if the whole thing was a trap. But Credence was desperate to find his family, and there was the slight chance that Grindelwald might actually know pertinent information.

"You _must_ have guard up at all times. He's known to be very persuasive, and you _mustn't_ forget his manipulation back in New York." She reminded him. "He might not know anything and will lie to you, to have you join him." With a nod of understanding from him, the three set off to the location on the letter.

Reyna quickly, and quietly, murmured a protection spell around them, in case the situation were to become haywire.

"I was hoping you came." A figure appeared on the roof.

The pictures in the paper did not do the man justice. His appearance was much more terrifying in person.

Reyna's grip on her wand tightened, unconsciously. And Credence gripped her arm in fear.

"And I see you brought friends." His smile reminded her of a lion, ready to pounce on its prey. It held no warmth or welcome. It felt empty, missing something.

She stepped forward, taking a defensive stance. She garnered his attention, raising a brow at her posture.

"I am not here to fight, my dear."

Somehow, that didn't quell her fear. She stood her ground, with determination. Adrenaline rushed through her, invoking her flight-or-flight response; right now, she was ready to fight, if necessary.

He eyed her with interest, his mismatched eyes piercing through her, before turning back to his main focus. Credence bowed his head in fear, at the wizard's gaze.

"I know what it's like to not know who you are. To be shunned by everyone, and have no real family to depend on." His voice dripped with sympathy, but keeping his distance. "I can tell you everything and more…" His eyes peered back into hers for a short moment, seemingly directing the words at her. "If you seek the truth, come to the Père Lachaise Cemetery."

His eyes took a moment to shift to her. "My, what potential." He winked at her, with his cheshire cat like grin, and flicked his wand, disappearing from their sights.

Her brows burrowed in puzzlement. What had just happened? What was at the Père Lachaise Cemetery?

"I want to go." Credence tugged on her sleeve, grabbing her out of her thoughts.

"What? Credence, are you sure? This may all be a trap." Reyna tried to reason, seeing Nagini nod her head in agreement.

"He's my only hope," desperation in his voice.

She paused, taking in Credence's expression, before sighing in reluctance. "Well, I guess we have no other choice but to." She relented. "It could be dangerous if we were to try to escape now, with Grindelwald knowing our whereabouts."

She looked out into the city. The sun lowered into the horizon, painting the sky crimson. The wind started to pick up, billowing slightly around them. The dimming skylight and the sound of the wind rustling through the streets added to the mystery of the situation.

Reyna thought back to Flamel's warning. Was this what he was referring to? It would be right to run away, but it could further endanger Credence. It was the right choice, but not the correct one? She groaned internally, sick of being so lost in all things. She knew nothing, and simply just hoped that they would all be able to make it out alive.

And she couldn't help but pray that Newt was safe, wherever he was.

She took a deep breath, her body chilling at the cold air entering in her lungs.

"Whatever happens, we need to stick together."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lumos."

A single light filled the mausoleum.

The white marble walls were a stark contrast to the town covered in thin black sheets, courtesy of Grindelwald. Still, the place felt no safer, or warmer, than the bleak outside.

Credence and Nagini's grip on her arm only tightened at the silence. Reyna was glad that they were comfortable enough now, to trust her to protect them. But would she able to take on whatever was waiting for them?

They ventured further into the silent room, where Grindelwald had told them to meet him at.

'_LESTRANGE_' was carved in grand letters on the side of a statue, in the middle of the room. All her thoughts paused when she heard footsteps in the distance. She put a finger over her lips, to alert the others about the incoming figure, and ushered them behind the wall.

"Nox," she quietly whispered, extinguishing her light.

"Queenie?" a voice rang out, echoing against the white walls.

_Jacob?_ Reyna thought. _What was he doing here?_

"Queenie?" the voice yelled, much closer this time.

She was about to come out from behind the wall, when another voice entered the room.

"Don't do anything," a man's voice threatened.

From her hiding spot, Reyna could see Jacob turning around slowly, facing a very familiar looking man, who held a wand to his throat.

It was Yusuf Kama, the man who had locked them in the cell. There was something off about him; he seemed a bit frantic, hands shaking as he held his wand. An unstable wizard was a dangerous wizard.

"Expelliarmus!" Reyna shouted, disarming the man's wand from his grasp. It flew to the opposite corner of the room, far from his reach. She held her wand up, still wary of him. For all she knew, he could be skilled in wandless magic.

Jacob screamed, jumping in the air, frightened by her voice. He looked back in fear, calming down once he realized it was her.

"Reyna!" He cried out in happiness, running over to her with his arms out.

"Oof," she let out, her airway blocked by his tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you!" He said, truly relieved by her appearance.

"Of course, Jacob," she squeaked out, struggling to catch her breath once he let her go. He gave her a thankful smile, that she replied with a warm one of her own.

"Jacob, would you mind grabbing his wand?" she asked, ensuring Yusuf wouldn't be able to pull a fast one on them.

"Sure."

Turning back to the frazzled wizard, she noticed that his attention was not on her, but behind, directly on Credence.

"You," Yusuf accused.

"Do you know who I am?" Credence asked quietly.

"Yes. I have been searching for you."

Reyna titled her head in confusion. _Why was he looking for Credence? _

"How do you know about Credence?" she asked him.

"How could I not know of the long lost Lestrange heir?"

"Lestrange heir?"

"Oh yes. Corvus Lestrange, named after his father, and half-brother to Leta Lestrange." He paused, seeing Credence lift his eyes to him. "You are the bane of my existence," he muttered.

"My name is Corvus Lestrange?" Credence reiterated, in disbelief.

"Your father, Corvus Lestrange, used the Imperius Curse on my mother. He didn't love her. He was only filled with lust." He spat. "She died giving birth to a girl. My father died from grief of losing my mother, and before he died, made me vow to return the favor, and kill the one thing Corvus Lestrange loved most in the world. I thought it would be the baby, Leta. But it turned out he didn't love her either." He laughed manically. "It was only after he took another woman to bed and had you, did he learn what love was."

"And you came here to kill him." Reyna said, connecting the dots.

"This vow has made me go insane. I want to be free of this curse. And the only way I can be free is to fulfill the vow.

She gripped her wand tightly, backing further away from the man, who went mad from his Unbreakable Vow.

Yusuf glanced at Jacob, who was currently holding his wand. He was about to lunge for it, when a voice stopped him.

"Stop!"

All the heads in the mausoleum turned to the source of the voice.

Leta Lestrange suddenly appeared behind Yusuf.

"Yusuf, stop," she pleaded. "Corvus….is dead," she weakly whispered. From behind her, followed Newt and Tina.

"Reyna!"

"Newt!"

Their names tumbled out from each other's mouths, in surprise. Yusuf's voice regained their attention.

"How do I know you're not lying to protect him?"

"Because," Leta paused, her voiced strained. "because I killed him. I saw him die."

She retold the story of the night of the storm; how they escaped the boat, but she had switched the baby. The proof in the Lestrange family tree confirmed her words.

"I just wanted to stop the crying." she repeated, her voice faint.

"Leta, you couldn't have known what would happen. You were just a child." Reyna heard Newt whisper.

"You're too good Newt."Leta said painfully, looking back at him. "You never met a monster you couldn't love."

"Do you know who I am, then?" Credence spoke up, having his newly acquired identity stolen just as quickly.

Leta shook her head in response. Yusuf let out a breath, his body loosening in knowledge of not being broken free of the vow that had previously bound him.

Reyna looked at Credence sadly, seeing tears of frustration in his eyes, not noticing Newt staring at her. She eventually turned her gaze to Newt, feeling his stares. She had a strong urge to walk over to her friend and hug him to death. But it disappeared, seeing the two women by his side.

Her heart ached, and she was reminded of the hard truths. He had come for Tina. He was in love with Tina. He was still hung up on Leta. He had history with both of them. They both returned his affections, at one point, if not currently.

She had no chance with him. She had no business being in love with him. He would never return her affections. He would never care for her the way he did about either woman. She would only be a friend.

Nothing more.

Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. Newt's eyes widened and walked over to her.

"Reyna, are you okay? What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" He asked, worryingly.

She laughed at herself, in her head, at how pathetic she was: for being happy at his attention and worry and for being emotional about her unrequited love at a time like this. And she couldn't help but wonder if he had thought about her at all since they last saw each other. If he noticed she was gone and worried about where she was. If he had looked for her before going off with Tina.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked again, wiping away a tear falling down her cheek.

"Did you look for me?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

*(A/N): This series is based on a one shot I wrote way back when, and it basically left off the same way the movie ended, but a little more focused on Reyna. This series was me going back to that same one shot and just adding on details, but this part wasn't included in the it originally because there was too much dialogue to get through. So that's why it took a while for the update. I wasn't sure whether I should go with my original outline or add on this scene. But I do think this is a good transition scene for the last parts to make more sense and flow better. The next update should be sooner since now I'll just be going back to add on to my original outline! Let me know what you think of the series so far! Safe readings!


	7. Chapter 7

Newt paused, hearing her question. But before he could come up with some sort of response, a shuffling noise came from the wall, grabbing both their attentions.

The bricks in the wall, shifted around, breaking apart and revealing a big, crowded arena.

Seeing Credence and Nagini look at her and then hesitantly back at the new opening, Reyna was brought back to the severity of the situation. And although she wanted to hear Newt's answer, she was scared after seeing the way he had paused. Maybe it was better this way.

Regardless, bigger things, more important than her feelings, were at stake. She quickly wiped at her wet eyes, sniffling.

"Sorry, don't know what came over me." she apologized.

Newt continued to hold worry in his eyes.

"Wh-"

"We should follow them." she interrupted, looking anywhere but him.

Taking the first step, she furthered the distance between them, physically and emotionally, walking towards Credence and Nagini, who were waiting for her. She didn't look back, assuming that he probably had his attention back on Tina or Leta now.

As they walked through the entrance, Reyna watched as wizards and witches murmured excitedly to each other, like they were waiting for something. She walked hesitantly closer, with Credence and Nagini in tow. She didn't have a good feeling about this, and she wasn't the only one.

Nagini seemed the most hesitant out of them to follow, her eyes darting around the arena in panic.

"They're pureblood," she whispered, in fear. "They kill the likes of us for sport."

Reyna reached for Nagini's hand, her other hand firmly on Credence's forearm.

"Whatever happens, we stick together, right?" she said, repeating her words from earlier. "If anything happens, they'll have to get through me first."

Suddenly, claps sounded around the arena, and everyone's attention was on the middle of the floor, where Grindelwald stood.

"Brothers, sisters, and friends, welcome." He spoke, his voice oozing charisma. "You came today, because you crave something."

He continued his monologue, sharing his beliefs with his audience, who were happily eating up his lies.

"The moment has come, to share a vision, of the future that awaits, if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world."

A woman, one of his followers, walked up the platform, handing him a skull connected to a hose. Breathing in through the mouthpiece attached, he then released the smoke, that clouded the air above him.

The images portrayed in the smoke were terrifying.

Destruction.

Death.

Chaos.

It was a repeat of what the muggles called, the Great War, but much, much worse. It was hell on earth.

"This is the product of their greed! Their lust for power!" Grindelwald explained with anger.

There was a stirring among the crowd, as a new group of people slowly walked down the steps, cautiously.

Grindelwald paused in his speech, smiling discreetly at their entrance. "There are aurors here today, among us, who have called us evil, murderers, and blood-thirsty. But they are wrong. We are none of those things. We do not hate, nor we do not act out of hatred towards others."

As he finished, a flash of green lit the room. Gasps sounded around the room.

While everyone else had their attention on the girl, lifeless on the cold, stone ground, Reyna looked at Grindelwald. She saw him turn away from the crowd, briefly smiling, before rushing to the commotion.

_Did he plan this?_ she thought. She wouldn't put it past him to manipulate the situation, to serve his greater purpose.

"You see, we are not the enemy." He began, when the girl was confirmed dead. "We do not wish for violence. We only wish to be free, and are punished for it."

The other wizards nodded in agreement, while the aurors held out their wand and backed towards the exits, threatened.

"Go! Spread the word that it is not we who take away lives. This poor girl will not have died in vain!"

The wizards in the arena started to disapparate one by one, until only a few wizards were left in the arena.

Reyna found Theseus, Newt's brother, among the aurors remaining in the room. He, with the other aurors started to descend down the steps, circling around Grindelwald, with their wands ready. But Grindelwald didn't seem to be alarmed by their advances.

"Join me friends, we can make a better world." He invited encouragingly, but no one made a move.

The wizard sighed loudly, shaking his head in disappointment, before reaching for his wand. Bright, cobalt flames flamed out from the tip of his wand as he circled it around the bottom of the arena. Waving his hands like a maestro conducting a symphony, the flames began to grow and spread along the floor rapidly.

At this, everyone retreated while Grindelwald's followers willingly entered the flames, in display of their allegiance. Reyna watched in horror, when one of them cried in agony as he was consumed by flames.

The remaining aurors tried escaping to the exits, only for the flames to follow, turning them into ash. Others tried to apparate, but the flames rose up from the ground, consuming them as well.

There was no way out now.

Grindelwald finally turned his attention to them. "Come my boy, there is much I have to tell you." He spoke with faux kindness.

Nagini latched onto his arm shaking her head urgently at Credence.

"He knows who I am."

"He knows who you were born, not who you are!" Nagini argued, not letting go of Credence.

"Whatever happens, we stay together, right?" he shouted against the roaring of the flames.

Nagini looked into his eyes for a moment, before turning to Reyna, conflicted by the words. "We stay together?" she asked for confirmation.

From across the room, Newt stilled as he saw Reyna among the flames.

"Reyna!" He yelled out, trying to grab her attention, but his voice was lost in the flames.

He needed to get her out, to safety. He couldn't lose her.

He flicked his wand repeatedly at the flames between them, successfully nearing where she was, until he was grabbed back by his brother. As he stumbled back, a menacing flame shot up from where he was seconds ago.

Grindelwald turned to Reyna with sympathetic eyes, watching Credence hesitating.

"Will you be able to leave them?" he asked her. "After you promised to protect them?"

She couldn't, not now.

"What is your choice dear? Choose wisely."

"I-I-" she stuttered. His words reminded her back to her conversation with Flamel. She felt certain that this was the moment.

"Reyna!"

She whipped her head around, to see Newt trying to quell the massive flame separating them, but held back by his brother. Behind him Tina, Jacob, and Leta were backed up against a wall, the bright flames closing in on them. One wrong move and Grindelwald could kill everyone in the room.

The white haired man extended his hand out, inviting them into his circle of fire.

"Reyna!" Newt exclaimed. He tried again, breaking from his brother's hold. But the fire's intensity increased, his spells barely making a noticeable dent.

Reyna watched the others, with fear. For a man, who claimed to be peaceful, his actions certainly did not agree with his words.

At that moment, she knew exactly what she had to do; the choice she had to make. Taking a deep breath, she faced Nagini and Credence.

"Whatever happens, we stick together." she firmly said, squeezing their joined hands.

Grindelwald smiled widely.

But she paused when they started descending the steps.

"Go. I'll follow after." she said, when the two looked back at her.

Nodding, they let go of her hand, and walked into the flames. She let out a breath of relief when they remained unsinged by the fire, before Grindelwald apparated them out.

Turning around, she watched Newt continually fighting the unrelenting flames.

She wanted to tell him he was her best friend, and that she was thankful he had taken her under his wing. She wanted to ask him to understand what she was about to do. She wanted to ask him to say goodbye to Pickett, Niffler, and all the other creatures for her. Most importantly, she wanted to let him know that she loved him.

But she couldn't stop the words that came out instead.

"Did you look for me?"

Newt froze, and his eyes widened in fear at the repeated question. His mouth opened to respond, but nothing came out. He couldn't lie to Reyna. Not to her.

But for Reyna, she got his answer.

Instead of tears this time, she looked at him, void of any emotion but indifference.

"Goodbye Mr. Scamander." she said, lifelessly.

Newt stiffened at the formal title and could only watch, as she walked into the escaped wizard criminal's arms. His mind was screaming at him to stop her, but how could he?

It was his fault. He hadn't even looked for her at all. He had basically left her to fend for herself, or worse, die. Who was he to ask her to stay? He was the person she wanted to get away from right now.

Reyna could feel tears pricking her eyes, the moment she turned away from Newt, but continued to act indifferent in order to convince the wizard standing on the stage. Thankfully he did not suspect anything, as she felt no heat when nearing the flames, walking into them with ease.

But as she walked closer, she saw a slight rustle from Grindelwald's coat pocket. To her surprise, Newt's Niffler peeked out from the pocket, looking at her. Quickly, she embraced the mad-man warmly, hopefully distracting him long enough, for Niffler to move into her coat without detection.

"You chose wisely my dear. I have much to teach you." Grindelwald purred in her ear.

Theseus had to drag his brother toward the entrance, as Newt could only stare in shock. Grindelwald wouldn't be distracted by Reyna for long, and the flames were gaining in on them, regardless of their spells.

The tension in Reyna's body loosened slightly, feeling the Niffler safely hidden beneath her coat. She mustered up a smile at Grindelwald, before apparating away, just outside of the burning cemetery. From her spot, she could see the others running out just in time, with Newt among them.

She looked down, feeling Niffler tapping at her chest, holding up a strange item. It was a blood peg. She inspected it briefly, not sure why the creature was carrying around such a thing.

But there was no time. She needed to get back to Credence and Nagini now, having chosen her side.

"I need you to go find Newt, okay?" she asked, kissing the niffler. The creature seemed to understand, reaching for Reyna's face with his tiny hands and placing his beak against her. She hadn't noticed she was crying, until she saw Niffler's fur slightly wet.

Hurriedly, she placed the vial back into the tiny creature's pouch, and set him gently on the ground.

"Go."

The Niffler sprinted back to his wizard, but not without glancing back once more at Reyna.

She watched in horror, as the Grindelwald's flames grew and morphed into something monstrous, engulfing more and more into its fire. But thankfully, seeing Flamel entering the scene, she knew she could leave rest assured of the others' safety. And with a final glance at Niffler reaching Newt, she apparated.


	8. Epilogue

(Hogwarts)

"I heard you chose a side."

Newt nodded.

"Newt," Dumbledore paused. "I'm so sorry about Reyna."

He only nodded again.

Newt didn't want to talk about Reyna. He was still trying to make sense of what had happened. _Why_ she left, _why_ he felt this way about her betrayal, and _why_ he couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't get out the look of defeat in her eyes, when she spoke to him for the last time.

He regretted not searching for her. For not paying more attention to her, when he had the chance. He regretted every missed chance he had with her.

No amount of comfort from Leta, Tina, or his brother could patch up the gaping hole left in his heart. He just felt numb.

Realizing Dumbledore staring at him quietly, he quickly changed the subject. Reaching into his pocket, he revealed the blood peg.

"How?" Dumbledore asked astounded.

Newt motioned to the Niffler sleeping soundly in his pocket.

He had lost him during the chaos, not even realizing the mischievous creature had left his briefcase. How Niffler made it out in time, unscathed, was still a mystery.

And he smelt, strangely, of Reyna's perfume.

With a flick of Theseus' wrist, dissolving the cuffs on Dumbledore, the two men walked into the castle with the others following, having newfound hope in winning the impending war.

(Location Unknown)

Reyna stood next to Grindelwald and Nagini, as they all watched Credence destroy the canyon with his wand. She was in awe at the revelation of his true identity, especially with the appearance of the phoenix, but terrified at the sheer destruction he had caused.

She turned to Grindelwald, curious of what other secrets he held.

"What did you mean back in the cemetery?" she asked.

The wizard turned to her with a knowing glint in his eyes, before walking to the doors.

"Come child, there is much for you to learn."

*(A/N): And that's all folks! Thank you so much for reading this series! As you can see, I left it as a cliff hanger, like the movie did. When writing the one shot that this series was derived from, I always planned to end it this way and I never got to writing further than the ending of the movie. I wasn't even planning on posting this story, but ended up doing it on impulse. I don't know if I'll make a sequel, before the third movie comes out. We'll see if I get creative enough to write the sequel without basing it off the third movie.

Also check out my other works I have posted! There's only oneshots so far for Harry Potter, other than this series, so you don't have to be scared of any other cliffhangers!

Anyways, thank you so much for all the likes, comments, and follows! Let me know what you thought of the series, the ending, Reyna, Reyna and Newt's relationship, and/or whatever else you can think of!


End file.
